


[podfic] The Very Secret Diary of Lt. Laura Cadman

by reena_jenkins



Series: The Intangible Residuum: A Collection of Stories [19]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Diary/Journal, Explosions, F/M, Mission Fic, Originally posted in 2011, Podfic, Slice of Life, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Blow Shit Up. It always helps."





	[podfic] The Very Secret Diary of Lt. Laura Cadman

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Very Secret Diary of Lt. Laura Cadman](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498715) by mardahin. 



**Coverartist:**[ **reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)(based off [this stock art](http://fractalangel-stock.deviantart.com/art/Roots-stock-46094515) created by FractalAngel)

 **Length:** 00:09:24

 **Download Link:** You can download/stream this [**podfic as an mp3 file**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/19%20\(SGA\)%20_The%20Very%20Secret%20Diary%20of%20Lt.%20Laura%20Cadman_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) OR download the entire anthology as [**a zip file over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Intangible%20Residuum%20-%20A%20Collection%20of%20Stores.zip)


End file.
